Love Suddenly Appears 2
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Now they are married, but what else comes next? What does happen with the new Crystal Gems team? Well, there is only one way to find out. (You should read part one first or you are gonna be totally lost here.) This is a request from lexboss.
1. Chapter 1

_A.n.: Well, you should read part one first to understand this one._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **A Day After The Wedding**

Garnet is inside of the temple, checking up on the bubbles, while Lapis, Pearl and Steven are watching television together. They are watching a new episode of Crying Breakfast Friends. Lapis is lied down on Pearl's legs on the floor, while Steven is on his bed.

Jewel and Peridot are in the kitchen. The silver pearl is showing her wife how to eat a pie. She looks at Peridot making faces, while opening the mouth to eat. The green gem almost falls down of the chair she is sitten on.

"You are so cute, my little Peridot." Jewel smiles.

Peridot looks at her wife and blushes, smiling. Jewel softly laughs at the scene. She takes the plate off Peridot's hand and puts it on the sink. She looks at the green gem and removes some pie off Peridot's cheek. The pearl looks into her lover's eyes and smiles with a calmly face. She places her arms around Peridot's neck, while the technician places her hands on Jewel's waist. Jewel kisses Peridot.

"You taste as a lemon pie." Jewel laughs.

"I love you too." Peridot ironically says, laughing. She kisses Jewel again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jewel plays with Peridot's hair.

"I don't know… What about a walk on the beach?"

"That is a good idea." Jewel touches Peridot's cheek. "Only you and me for a while is a perfect idea."

"So, lets go." Peridot jumps of the chair, takes Jewel's hand and runs towards the door, laughing.

Jewel looks at her mother. "Mom! We are going to take a walk. See you later."

"Alright." Pearl looks at her daughter. "Peridot, take care of my daughter."

"Okay, ma'am." Peridot laughs. "You don't need to worry about her."

"See you later." Jewel says, running outside with Peridot.

"She seems happy." Lapis says.

"Yes." Pearl plays with Lapis's hair. "You too with these glowing eyes." Pearl whispers, laughing.

"That is because it is true… I am happy." Lapis smiles and Pearl kisses her forehead.

The two gems look at the television and watch the ending scene of the season of CBF.

"Well, that is it." Steven says. "Now we have hiatus." He lies on his bed.

"Well, look at the bright side, my son, since you are a full gem, the time passes really fast for you."

"Not when you are alone." Steven says.

Lapis and Pearl look at each other.

Steven look at the two gems in front of him. "Moms?

"Yes, Steven?" Lapis looks at him.

"When is Blue Pearl coming back from her mission?"

Lapis smiles and looks at Pearl.

"Well, she should be back today… Actually, she should have been here yesterday for the wedding, but since she couldn't make it… She told me she would be here today. So, you don't need to worry Steven, she will be back soon." Pearl stands up with Lapis.

"It is a shame she couldn't be here for the wedding. I would love to show her what a wedding is." He says.

"She was the only one, who could accomplish this mission. She knew Blue Diamond better than anyone. She was the only one who could find the secrets that we need to know." Pearl smiles.

"I know."

"Well, we will talk with Garnet and see if there is a mission for us today." Pearl holds her wife's hand.

The tow gems kiss Steven's cheek at the same time.

"She will probably say that we should enjoy our day together." Lapis says.

"That is true." Pearl laughs too. "But, I am the leader, I can convince her."

"See you Steven." Both gems say.

"Alright moms." He smiles.

The two gems walk towards the temple's door, while Steven lies down on his bad and tries to sleep.

Steven loves to sleep, even knowing that he doesn't need to do it. He loves to sleep because he can dream and in his dreams he can do anything he wants. In his dreams he can be with hoe he wants to be. With his love when she is away.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello! It is me one more time and, now, with the part two of "Love Suddenly Appears."_

 _This is a request from lexboss._

 _Well, hope you like it!_

 _Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos!_

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Steven wakes up of a sound, coming from the direction of the warp pad. When he opens his eyes, he realizes that it was actually the warp pad that made the sound. He looks around and finds the one he was waiting for all this time. Blue Pearl has just arrived from her mission. He smiles, jumps from his bed and runs downstairs towards her. He surprises her with a hug. He hugs her legs since he is shorter than her.

"Blue Pearl! I missed you so much!" He says hugging her.

She giggles and picks him up. She kisses him.

"I miss you too." She smiles. "But, now, I am back… and I want to spend some time with you. What do you think about the arcade?"

Steven nods, going down and taking her hand. They go out to the beach, towards the arcade.

* * *

Later Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet are inside of the temple when Jewel and Peridot arrive. Jewel is holding Peridot on her arms, laughing. They go inside of the temple.

"Hey mothers!" She smiles "Garnet and Amethyst."

"Hello Jewel and Dot." They say.

"So, mom." Jewel looks at Pearl. "Peridot and I were thinking… Can we get our own mission?"

Pearl looks at her. "Why?"

"You know…we wanted a solo mission… So, you know, we could fuse again." Jewel smiles.

Pearl stops to think about the topic for a while.

"Fusion?" Garnet looks at them. "You have my support." She smiles.

"You always agree with fusion G." Amethyst laughs.

"Not always." Garnet says, making Peridot and Jewel laugh.

Pearl looks at them, thinks about all the possibilities that could go wrong, but a few seconds later she finally nods.

"Alright, just be careful. Okay?"

Pearl and Lapis get close to Jewel and Peridot. Lapis and Pearl hug them, who hug back.

"We won't let you down." Jewel says, taking her wife's hand.

"Yeah. We are gonna be fine." Peridot smiles.

"We know you will." Lapis looks at Pearl, who smiles back.

"So, tell me. What do you have for us?" Jewel asks her mother

* * *

 **The Arcade**

Steven and Blue Pearl are having a great time together in the arcade. They started playing as soon as they got there. Actually, they couldn't help. In the end, they get snacks and go to the beach. They sit down on the sound and just look at the sea. Steven looks at her, smiling. When she turns her face to look at him, she finds herself surprised with a kiss, making her smile.

"One day I will marry you." He says as Blue giggles and kisses him.

The two lovebirds couldn't imagine that in that exactly moment, Peridot and Jewel were packing their things and going to the warp pad to begin their first solo mission.

* * *

 _A.n.: It took a while, but it is here.  
_ Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
See you in the next chapter.  
Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jewel and Peridot are in the forest, looking for the corrupted gem to poof.

"Hmmm, I think it's this way." Jewel says, smiling.

The tall gem looks at Peridot, who giggles.

"You're so cute." She says, making Peridot blush.

Jewel gets on her knees and kisses Peridot on the lips as they fall down on the ground. However, all of a sudden, the ground started to shake and corrupted gem monster appears.

Jewel picks up Peridot and runs away. She almost freaks out, but when she looks at the gem on her arms, she finds Peridot smiling at her. Just with that look Jewel realizes what Peridot is thinking about. Peridot and Jewel kiss, fusing into Moldavite.

The fusion stop running and face the monster that is running right behind her. She starts the fight with a distraction and a few minutes later they defeat the monster easily. Moldavite poofs the monster and bubble it. The fusion smile. Suddenly, she glows and two gems appear where she was.

Jewel looks at Peridot and hugs the green gem.

"We did it!" Jewel shouts, picking her wife up. She kisses her, making Peridot smile.

They close their eyes and hug each other, but suddenly they feel more hugs around them. Jewel opens her eyes and notices Lapis and Pearl hugging them.

"Mom and mom? You were both watching us?" Jewel asks, smiling.

She hugs her mothers, with Peridot still on her arms. Lapis and Pearl nods.

"Well, you see, we wouldn't want to miss our daughter and daughter in law's first fusion fight." Pearl says, smiling.

Peridot smiles back at Pearl and gets down from Jewel's arms, holding her wife's hand.

"Well, let's go home make ourselves some pancakes." Peridot says.

They all know that they don't need to eat, but this one they're gonna try because it to celebrate Moldavite's victory. Lapis and Pearl nod, agreeing with Peridot's idea. Jewel looks at Peridot, giggling and thinking about how cute Peridot is.

* * *

Later Blue Pearl is on the couch with Steven sit on her lap, but Steven pulled away to move her hair aside to see her eyes.

"You look beautiful." He smiles, making Blue blush.

"Thank you, Steven." She says, smiling.

While they kiss each othe again, Garnet put a slow romantic music while Amethyst set the table.

Blue looks at all of that and finds herself chocked, while Steven smiles.

He goes off her lap and takes her hand, leading her to the table. Steven helps Blue Pearl to sit and after that he sits.

"I know that we don't eat since we're full gems, but I want you to taste the food I made for our date." He says, smiling and making the other gem smile.

She looks at Steven's food and eat some. After that she looks at her boyfriend with a big smile. "This is amazing! It is really good, Steven!" She says.

He smiles. "I did this for you." He says and she smiles.

After they finish eating, both go towards Steven's bed. Steven changes into his pajamas since he likes to wear it. Steven is short since he's permanently 14 years old and he thinks that the pajamas matches with his height.

They go to bed and share a good night kiss.

"Good night, Steven."

"Good night, Blue."

They sleep even knowing that they don't need such a thing. They wanted to do that.

While they sleep, everyone else is eating pancakes. Jewel is holding Peridot while Pearl and Lapis sneak out to see how Steven is doing.

When they notice Steven sleeping with Blue, they smile and go kiss their son on the cheeks at the same time.

* * *

 _A.n.: One more chapter! Hope you like it!_

 _Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes._

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.n.: This chapter takes place after 'Bubbled'. Enjoy!_

* * *

After Steven is rescued from the infinite space, they are back at the beach house.

"I can't believe you did that." Jewel says.

"I didn't have a choice... I wish there was another way." Pearl looks at her daughter, holding her tears back. It is really hard for Pearl to see her daughter looking at herr as a monster.

"There is always another way... We are the Crystal Gems... we always find a way."

"Sometimes... There isn't another way... Shattering Pink Diamond was the only way to save us all..." Pearl closes her eyes.

"But..."

"Jewel..." Lapis calls her. "I knew Pink Diamond..." She touches Jewel shoulder. "It was for the best. It is against our code, but she needed to do that. So, we could all live here... on Earth."

Jewel looks at her mothers and takes a deep breath. Suddenly, she hugs both of her mothers.

"Do you forgive me?" Pearl asks.

"Yes... I forgive you. If you didn't find another way... Maybe it was really the only thing left to do." Jewel says.

The silver pearl looks around and finds the rest of her family. She walks towards Peridot, while her mothers walk towards Steven.

Lapis, Pearl and Blue Pearl hold Steven. Lapis kisses his right cheek and Pearl the left one. Blue Pearl takes the opportunity to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. Steven smiles.

"Mom." He looks at Pearl. "Mom." He looks at Lapis. "Blue." Steven looks at BP. "I'm fine, really." He says, smiling.

Jewel is holding Peridot, happy to see her brother again. Safe and sound. Even after what happened in the moon base. When she found out about all of that stuff that happened between Pink Diamond and her mother, she got really upset. She never thought that her mother would do such a thing with another gem. Lapis told her that it was for the best, but there is always another way of doing things. Right? However, Jewel decided to let this feeling go for the best of them all, for now.

"I know, Steven... But, we were so scared... We thought... we lost you forever." Pearl says and the other three gems nod.

Steven looks at them and hugs the three gems around him, smiling. "I'm here now." He says.

Peridot and Jewel, who were just watching, enjoy the hug with the rest of the family. All of them are happy to be together and safe again.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blue Pearl is washing Steven's clothes, while Pearl and Lapis are cooking his dinner.

Steven looks at Blue Pearl and smiles. He decides to surprise her. Suddenly, he hugs her legs, surprising her and making she giggles.

"I love you, Blue Pearl." He smiles and she smiles back.

BP picks him up and take him to the kitchen, where Pearl and Lapis are waiting for him with the dinner.

"Thanks moms." He says.

"You're welcome." Pearl smiles and touches his hair.

Lapis and Pearl look around and find Jewel walking towards the sofa.

"Jewel?" Pearl calls her.

"Yes, mom?" She looks at the other pearl.

"Lapis, Garnet and Amethyst are going on a mission with me. So, look after your brother. Okay?"

"Alright mom." Jewel sits down on the sofa.

Pearl smiles and looks at Lapis, who is talking to Blue Pearl.

"And don't forget to look after him." Lapis smiles and BP smiles back.

Lapis looks at her son. "See tou later honey." The ocean gem kisses his cheek and Pearl does the same.

"See you later moms." He smiles.

Pearl walks towards Jewel and kisses her cheek too. "See you too, my little warrior." Pearl smiles.

"You know, I'm kinda old for those nicknames" She smiles. "And I'm not little." She stands up. "I'm tall." She laughs.

"You'll always be my little warrior." Pearl smiles.

"See you later moms." Jewel says, while Lapis kisses her cheek.

* * *

Later, Peridot, Jewel, Steven and Blue Pearl are watching TV, when Jewel looks at her wife and calls her.

"Hey, Peridot?"

"Yes?" The green gem looks at her.

"You are so cute." The pearl smiles, making Peridot blush.

Steven and BP are kissing each other, but when they pull out, Steven has na idea.

"Hey guys?"

"Yes, Steven?" Peridot asks.

"What do you think about all of us going out to the Funland?" He asks.

"Sure!" Jewel and Peridot say together.

Blue Pearl is a little bit confused about what this "Funland" is. So, she decides to ask Steven, who smiles and get really excited to tell her everything about the place.

* * *

When they get to the Funland, Steven and Blue Pearl go play a game. The winner of the game wins a stuffed animal. Steven has not difficulties to win the game and get a cute bear. He looks at his boyfriend and gives her the toy, making her blush.

"Awww. Thank you, Steven." She smiles, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiles back at her and takes her hand. He guides her towards the Love Tunnel. They sit and enjoy the ride. While that, Jewel and Peridot are really enjoying the place. They are on a ride at the roller coaster, having so much fun.

* * *

A few hours later the four of them are sit on a bench, actually, just three of them are sit on the bench. Peridot is sit on Jewel's lap because she found it more comfortable.

"Thank you guys." Steven says, looking at them.

"For what?" They Jewel and Peridot ask.

"Thank you for being there for me... and thank you Blue." He looks at his girlfriend and kisses her as she kisses him back, while Jewel and Peridot smile at them.

Back at the temple, when the gems are back from their mission, they find Steven and Blue Pearl sleeping on the couch, while Jewel is showing Peridot how to make bacon pancakes.

Pearl giggles, taking Lapis's hand. They look at their son sleeping and after look at their daughter in the kitchen.

"Well, we should give them a time." Lapis says, teasing Pearl, who giggles. They walk towards the temple to have their own fun.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well, it took me a while, but I did it. Sorry for the long wait._

 _Also sorry for typos or grammar mistakes._

 _Hope you like it!_

 _See you in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Lapis is sit on the floor next to the stairs, playing with the water. She listens someone laughing and decides to look. When she stands up she finds her son and notices that he's showing Blue Pearl how to use a remote to play games, what makes Lapis smile. She looks around and decides to let them have fun with the game. Lapis looks at the temple's door and decides to go inside.

There she finds Pearl, dancing ballet on one of her water towers. Lapis summons her wings and flies towards Pearl.

"Hello honey." Lapis says, making Pearl stop her dance.

"Oh, hello Lapis." Pearl smiles.

"Is something wrong?" Lapis hugs Pearl.

"No, why?" She places her head on Lapis's shoulder.

"Because you like to dance when something is on your head."

"It's nothing. I'm just... you know... thinking about how our family is doing okay lately. I'm happy." Pearl smiles.

"I see." Lapis holds her wife closer.

"It's good to see Jewel all grown up and happy with Peridot... and it's also good to have Steven as our son and see him with Blue." Pearl looks at Lapis.

"So..." Lapis looks at Pearl's eyes. "I was thinking..." She takes Pearl's hands and starts to dance with her. "Would you like to go on a date? You know, like those that Steven told us about." She smiles.

"Sure, honey. Of course I would love to go on a date." Pearl kisses Lapis softly on the lips.

* * *

Later Steven and Blue Pearl are on the couch with Jewel and Peridot, who is sit on Jewel's legs. Suddenly the temple's door opens and Pearl comes out, wearing a summer pastel blue dress, which has pastel yellow roses on the dress' edges and it's sleeveless. She is wearing her traditional blue ballet shoes.

Steven looks at her surprised. "Mom, you look amazing!" He smiles, while Jewel nods her head.

"Yes mom. You look gorgeous." Jewel says.

"Thanks you two." She says, giggling while blushing.

Suddenly Lapis goes out of the bathroom, wearing a dark blue dress with silver details on it and it's also sleeveless. She is also without shoes.

When Pearl and Lapis see each other they get shocked about how beautiful they both are.

"You're looking pretty tonight." Lapis and Pearl say at the same time, making each other blush, giggling.

Pearl holds Lapis and kisses her, but they pull away, laughing.

"Goodbye." Pearl says, going outside with Lapis.

Garnet appears, holding some boxes of games. "Who wants to play?" She asks, smiling.

"I do!" Steven shouts, smiling.

* * *

Pearl and Lapis are at a restaurant when their order arrives. They both ordered salad even knowing that eat was not something that both of them are really used to do. However, they tried because it was their date after all. Lapis was fast with her salad, but Pearl ate it really slow since she was fighting her negative feelings about eating food.

Lapis looks at Pearl. "Pearl?"

"Yes?" Pearl looks at her.

"Thank you." Lapis smiles.

"For what?" Pearl smiles too.

"For being my wife... without you I wouldn't be as happy as I'm now." Lapis says, making Pearl blush.

The white gem takes the ocean gem's hand and runz with her to one of her favorite places, leaving the money on the table.

* * *

It was already dark when they arrived at a place with grass, beautiful flowers around and the ocean being shown by the moonlight.

Lapis smiles and takes Pearl's hands, while summoning her wings. They fly up, while moving into a romantic dance, with Pearl dancing on some water that Lapis summoned for her. They both smile, blushing.

"It just feels like dancing in my room." Pearl says.

"I knew you would like." Lapis giggles. "And... I guess I can feel why you like it." She smiles and continues dancing with her wife.

Pearl looks at Lapis's eyes, getting closer to her lover, when they kiss, making their gems glow.

When they realize about their gems they pull away, smiling at each other.

Later they are on the sand, with Pearl holding Lapis, while looking at the ocean.

"Pearl?" Lapis looks at the other gem.

"Yes honey?"

"Well... I know this will sound a little bit weird and I know that is probably not possible right now, but... I want us to have a baby..." Lapis says, making Pearl stay shocked for a while.

Lapis looks at the ocean again. "I know it is not possible... and you know... it doesn't matter... We have Steven and Jewel." Lapis smiles, but she notices Pearl crying a few seconds later.

"Pearl... are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Lapis looks at Pearl's eyes.

"No... These are tears of happiness, Lapis. I would love to have a baby with you. I don't if it's even possible for me to have another kid, but I would love to try. For us." Pearl hugs Lapis strongly, while Lapis hugs her back. Lapis cleans Pearl's face from the tears and kisses her slowly and passionately.

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere more private?" Pearl laughs.

"Well..." Lapis gives Pearl a malicious smile and kisses her again.

* * *

Later Garnet, Peridot, Jewel, Steven and Blue Pearl are having fun with a board game.

"I'm the winner of this!" Peridot shouts, making Jewel giggle.

Suddenly Pearl and Lapis appear, but they run towards the temple, laughing.

Jewel just smiles, knowing exactly what was happening. "Well, who want another round?" She asks as everyone nods, smiling.

* * *

In the morning, Pearl and Lapis are both cooking Steven's breakfast, both all happy because of the date.

Steven looks at them and their happiness. "Well, how was the date moms?" He asks, smiling, while Moldavite and Blue Pearl are training.

"Wonderful." Pearl says.

"The best of my entire existence." Lapis holds Pearl's hand and kisses her.

"I'm happy that everything was nice." He hugs them and looks at Blue, who had just beat Moldavite.

"Yes! I won!" She shouts, blushing when everybody looks at her. Little did she know that the fusion let her win since she was too strong for her to beat.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well... I know I'm kinda late with this, but this year is being a lot busy._

 _Sorry..._

 _I hope you like it :) I really do_

 _See you in the next chapters!_


	6. Chapter 6

Peridot and Jewel look at each other, shocked to see what was in front of them a few seconds earlier.

"Steven!" Peridot screams. "What is this?"

"Well, it's a pumpkin dog… or just Pumpkin if you prefer." Steven laughs.

"Where did it come from?" Jewel asks, confused.

"I was the who made him!" He smiles. "With my powers!" He says, when Pumpkin dog jumps on him. "Pumpkin kisses." He says while Pumpkin licks him.

"Why did you make a pumpkin come to life, Steven?" Jewel asks.

"I did this for you. You know, so you would have a pet of your own. It's a gift for you." He sits with Pumpkin on his legs.

"Own… Thanks, Steven." Jewel says, when Pumpkin runs towards Peridot and jumps on the green gem.

When Peridot falls, Pumpkin barks happy, making Jewel giggles.

"You're so cute holding this pumpkin." Jewel says, smiling.

"Wow, thanks." Peridot says, standing up with Pumpkin on her arms.

"Yes. We are really thankful, little bro." Jewel smiles.

Jewel and Peridot smile and hug Steven, with Pumpkin.

From a short distance, Blue Pearl is watching them, with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Steven realizes how much longer they stayed at the barn.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven jumps. "We need to come back."

"Why?" Jewel giggles.

"Because I didn't tell mom where we went and she is gonna overreact about it."

"You know Pearl, Jewel. She will do it." Peridot laughs.

"Yes. So, let's go." Jewel takes Pumpkin from Peridot's arms.

They nod and Pumpkin starts to bark, happily, while they come back to the beach house. Little did they know what was happening with the others while they were there.

* * *

Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Garnet are fighting a corrupted gem. Pearl jumps, prepared to poof the monster, however, when she is about to do it, she feels something different inside her, getting distracted. Because of that, Pearl gets a hit from the monster, sending her to the ground, deep hard.

"Pearl!" Lapis shouts.

The ocean gem looks at the monster and angrily uses her water powers. She gets the monster, crushing the corrupted gem until the physical form gets destroyed. Garnet walks towards the gem and bubbles the gem, while Lapis runs towards Pearl. She holds her wife on her arms.

"Honey, are you okay?!" Lapis asks, worried.

Pearl opens her eyes and smiles. "I'm fine, Lapis. I just felt something weird and at the same time so familiar…" Pearl says.

Lapis hugs her wife and helps her to stand up.

"Come on. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Let's go home to see our children. Jewel and Steven are probably waiting for us." Lapis holds Pearl's hands.

"Yeah." Pearl says, looking at their hands.

Later, Lapis is making Steven's dinner, while Jewel and Peridot are outside, laughing and playing with Pumpkin.

Blue Pearl is holding Steven close to her, while they are sit on the couch. He smiles and moves her hair, looking at Blue's eyes.

"You're so cute." He says, making her blush.

She giggles and he kisses her on surprise, making her laugh and kiss him back. Lapis, who was watching the scene, smiles at them.

* * *

While that, Pearl is inside her room, trying to figure out about what was happening to her earlier. She makes an hologram of herself, starts to analyze her physical form and read the reports of her gem, trying to find something telling about the same thing she felt before. However, she stops when looks at herself five thousand years ago. Pearl gasps, she can't believe in what she just remembered about…

"I'm… I am… I'm pregnant…" She covers her mouth with her hand and falls on her knees, crying. Suddenly the temple's door opens and Garnet runs inside the room.

"Pearl! Are you okay? I saw you crying in my future vison…" Garnet talks with her leader, while she helps her to get up.

Pearl looks at the fusion, nods and smiles. "Garnet… Lapis… Lapis and I… We're gonna have a baby…"

Garnet smiles and takes off her glasses. "I'm so proud of you, Pearl."

Pearl nods and smiles, while they go outside the room.

When they come outside, everybody notices that something is not normal. Garnet is holding Pearl, in case she falls again. When Lapis looks at Pearl, she runs towards her wife and holds her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Lapis asks, worried. However, when Pearl looks at Lapis, the only thing she can do is cry a little bit more.

Jewel, Peridot, Blue Pearl and Steven starts to get worried too. Lapis hugs Pearl and Pearl hugs her back.

"I'm okay, Lapis." She hugs Lapis closer. "I have good news to tell." Pearl looks at Lapis's face. "I'm pregnant."

Lapis looks at Pearl, shocked. "What?" Lapis smiles, starting to cry.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Pearl smiles.

"Pearl…" Lapis kisses and hugs her wife.

Jewel and Steven look at each other and smile. "We're gonna have a sister!" They shout together, while Steven hugs Blue Pearl and Jewel holds Peridot, who smiles.

Lapis looks at Pearl's eyes and smiles in tears. "But, how was it possible?"

"I don't know, but, right now, it doesn't matter." She touches Lapis's face. "What matters right now is that our baby is growing…" Pearl smiles.

Suddenly, Jewel hugs them both, while Peridot, Amethyst, Blue Pearl and Steven do the same thing, while Lapis hugs Pearl closer.

A few seconds later, they hear Pumpkin barking around them. Suddenly, the pumpkin dog run towards them and jumps on their arms, barking happily, while the rest of the gems laugh and hug the dog too.

* * *

A.n.: Well, I hope to see you in the sequel guys!

Sorry for grammar mistakes and see you there!


End file.
